Tattered Strings
by XxXDevil-Chan
Summary: 4 new students enter the school right after winter break. They seem hard and edgy but that might just be a cover up.
1. Prologue

Roxas glared at the door that had just been slammed in his face. He could hear the teacher, Mr. Bigrax talking to the class. Yes after only meeting him 2 minutes ago he had an annoying nickname for the teacher. His real name was Xigbar, but Bigrax was more fun to say.

"Class I'm happy to start the new semester with a group of new students. " There was a muffled laugh, and someone replied with the smart ass comment.

"like we need any more dorks in this roo..." The boys comment dropped short as Roxas, Sora, Zexion, and Namine entered the class room. It was like any other room in the school. There were 6 rows of boring wooden desks, and the walls were lined with work done by the class and inspirational posters that said stupid quotes like "teachers open the door, but you must enter yourself." Roxas sighed, it was just another boring school, with more stupid jerks that would get people killed later on in life.

"Ok kids, why don't you tell the class your name and something about yourself." Roxas rolled his eyes lightly, same old teacher words. Roxas noticed the silver haired boy who had been insulting them staring at Sora and smirked lightly. He also noticed an odd red headed boy staring at him. As soon as he caught the boys eye though he turned away quickly.

"closet case." Roxas muttered under his breath before doing what Bigrax had told him too do. "I'm Roxas, and if you f- mess with my friends I'll kill you." Sora glanced up at Roxas biting his lip lightly. "This is Sora, he doesn't talk much, only when he really likes someone." Sora nodded lightly, his spiky chocolate hair bouncing around his face. Zexion ran his hand through the dark blue bangs hanging over half his face.

"I'm Zexion and I'm gay." He smirked at the disgusted looks that crossed across most of the guys faces.

"I'm Namine." the little blonde said twirling her hair lightly and smiling. "I'm Zex's twin." She murmured brushing her hair out of her face. Roxas glanced at Namine and smiled lightly. From the outside she seemed the exact opposite of Zexion. It was kind of hard to believed they were related let alone twins.

"Ok you four take the four empty seats in the back." Roxas nodded and let Sora drag him over to the very back seats. He ended up in the seat next to the peculiar red head, Sora sitting next to him. Namine sat in front of him next to the silver haired boy, and Zexion sat next to her and a blond boy with hair that was styled half way in a mohawk and half way in a mullet. The red head next to him leaned over.

"Hey, I'm Axel."


	2. Chapter 1

**Yea chapter one redone. It changed a lot, i'm sorry, but i just thought the arm thing was unnecessary. So enjoy?**

Roxas laughed quietly his blue eyes shining brightly. He could practically feel the green cat eyes on his back as the red head entered the room. Roxas smirked on the inside, but kept the smile on his face, flipping his hair out of his face to attract the red head's attention. He was sitting at his desk, with Namine sitting on it. Zexion was talking to him, while leaning on Axel's wooden desk, or at least Roxas supposed it was wooden. He wasn't really sure with all the sharpie drawings on it and the burnt edges. Suddenly the gorgeous red head was right behind Zexion. His bright red hair spiked backwards along his head like a porcupine. On his face were small tear drop tattoos. Roxas wondered if they were real, if they were he gave the kid props, that would hurt like hell. Suddenly Zexion was in the blonde's arms. Axel had shoved the kid off of his desk. Roxas glared at him.

"Jerk." he growled. Suddenly a red headed girl with bright blue eyes was right in front of Roxas.

"Hi Roxas! You're really super duper cute, do you want to do out sometime, or do you want to be my boyfriend? Or we could totally go to a movie in a big group. Did i mention that you're really cute?" Roxas stared blankly at her, all trace of happiness gone.

"Get the fuck away from me now." He whispered in a deadly voice. The girl was practically on top of him. Zexion glared roughly and yanked the girl away from the blonde. Roxas turned away from the confused stare Axel was giving him. Namine got off the desk with a sad smile and went to her own desk. Right as she sat down Bigrax entered the room. Roxas could feel Axel's eyes on the side of his head. He could just imagine the confused glint in those brilliant green eyes, and the questions he knew he would be asked later.

Roxas couldn't help it, by the end of the class he had to look at the red head beauty. The red head was still half way looking at him. His eyes were of course filled with confusion, but underneath the confusion Roxas saw a glint of anger. What was the red head angry about.

--

Roxas sighed and laid his head down on the table, quickly falling asleep.

He woke to the voice of Namine whispering words he didn't want to be true. He sprung to his feet swinging his head around wildly. As soon as he laid eyes on Sora sitting at the table listening to Zexion talk about something he swung his head around to glare at Namine angrily. She shrugged apologetically.

"Sorry Rox, but it's the only way to wake you. You really should sleep more at night." He shook his head, his eyes growing dark.

"No." he whispered quietly. He glanced at the red head, who looked like a lion about pounce on his prey. Roxas quickly looked for an escape route, when he figured out he was the prey. His friends were quickly disappearing off to their classes, and he was stuck with the red head in the emptying lunch room.

"Roxas, what was that in class today." Roxas looked back at the red head, and quickly got mesmerized by the green eyes burning into the depths of him. He took a step back with a deer in headlights look on his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about Axel, but can we talk about it later i really need to get to class." Axel grabbed his wrist and pulled him back towards the table.

"No we can't. Roxas tell me why you reacted the way you did. Ariel was only hitting on you, it's not like she was going to shoot you or something." Roxas flinched lightly the color draining from his face. He jumped up and disappeared into the hallway before Axel could stop him. He could hear the silky smooth voice calling after him, but he didn't care. He skipped all the classes that he had with Axel that day, which happened to be all but Drama, which was right after lunch. During Drama, he told Sora where he was going, so he didn't worry his friends.


	3. Chapter 2

As soon as the school bell rang Zexion was on top of Axel punching the shit out of him. He was quickly thrown off though, because of his smaller size. The red head pinned him down.

"What the hell?" Zexion growled and slammed his foot into Axel's stomach and pinned him down again.

"What did you do to Roxas? What did you do!" Axel struggled to push the bluenette off of him.

"I didn't do anything!" Zexion growled and wrapped his hands around the taller boys neck, quickly cutting off the others air supply.

"Don't lie to me! I saw Roxas, and you were the last to talk to him. WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!?" Axel was clawing at the small boys hands as his face slowly turned from skin color to red, and finally to a light blue color. Just as suddenly as his air supply was cut off he was breathing again. He glanced over to see Namine sitting On Zexion's stomach.

"Zex, why were you trying to kill Axel?" she asked quietly. Zexion shook his head slowly.

"I wasn't killing him. I was just punching him. I didn't try to kill anyone Nami." Namine looked at her brother calmly.

"Zex, you had your hands around his neck and his face was turning blue. Why did you do it?" Zexion's eyes widened in horror and he shook his head back and forth quickly while whispering in a pained voice,

"No, No, No." He looked up at his sister. "I saw Roxas leaving the school, he had that look in his eyes. I wanted to know what Axel did." Namine nodded quietly and climbed off her twin. She turned to Axel.

"Do you know where he's going?" Axel raised an eyebrow in confusion, but he could tell it was important.

"I heard him say something about the ice cream shop... He might be there?" Namine nodded.

"Zex, you go find Roxas, I'll find Sora and bring him back to our place." The lilac haired twin nodded as he got back to his feet.

--

Roxas heard the bathroom door open and quickly pulled his sleeves back over his wrists. He glanced at the mirror to see Zexion's face filled with horror. He left the bathroom door hoping that one of his other friends would be out there waiting. Roxas looked up as he entered the main room of the ice cream shop and immediately wanted to be back in the bathroom. There standing in the middle of the room was the one red head he really didn't want to see right now. The deer in headlights look was back, as Roxas glanced to the bathroom door. To bad for him, Zexion was already making his way towards him.

"Hey, Roxas. I'm sorry. I don't know what I did, but I am really sorry. I didn't mean to, I just wanted to know what happened so...." Roxas looked up when Axel spoke and then glanced behind him. He waited for Axel to finish his sentence, but when the red head spoke no longer he looked back at him and raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't finish your sentence." Axel scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"I just wanted to know what happened so, I could stop it from happening next time. I don't like seeing that look on your face." Roxas raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Look, Axel that's really sweet and all, but I really really need to get away from Zexion before he says anything to me." Axel glanced at the lilac haired boy walking towards them and nodded.

"Ok, I'll walk you home." Roxas smiled lightly and nodded, before quickly leaving the shop with the red head at his heels.

--

Roxas fell onto his bed with a loud thump. Axel hadn't said anything on the walk home, but it felt nice to just walk with the red head. The blonde was just thinking about calling Namine to ask where Sora was when the phone rang. Roxas picked it up, not bothering to look at caller ID.

"hello?"

"Hey Rox it's Zexion."

"Oh....hey."

"I want to ask you just one simple question. Why?"

"Zex that isn't simple."

"I don't care answer it."

"I can't"

"Can't or don't want to Rox just tell me why?"

"GOD ZEX WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE? YOU'RE TO NOSEY THAT'S THE WHOLE REASON I DUMPED YOU!" Roxas yelled into the phone and then hung up. He immediately felt guilty for saying such hateful words to the boy. He had at one time loved him after all, but things changed and he couldn't be with the lilac haired boy anymore. It wasn't true either. He hadn't dumped Zexion because he was nosey. He sighed and counted down slowly, waiting for Namine to barge into his room. Right as he reached zero the fuming blonde girl entered and glared straight at him. He looked up at her and sighed, knowing the words that were coming by heart. She had yelled it at him many times over the years that had passed since he broke up with Zexion.

"What the hell Roxas? Do you know how much pain Zexion was in when you broke up with him. You broke his heart and now you're breaking it all over again. Why can't you just keep you're big mouth closed!"

"sorry Namine but he was getting into business he shouldn't have been and i got angry."

"Fuck you Roxas! I don't care what he was doing! You're killing him from the inside out right now. I can't stand how much agony he's in. Imagine how painful it is for him. FUCK YOU!" Namine wasn't one for swearing so it was easy to tell when she was pissed off.

"Namine calm down. He'll get over it." Roxas sighed standing up to try and calm her but when he got near she slapped him in the face so hard you could hear the sound all the way downstairs.

"You don't know that Roxas. Why are you so different now? You've never been this cruel. I swear i barely know you anymore. Why can't you be the old Roxas?"

"Oh come on Namine I'm still here." She shook her head.

"No Roxas you're not. " Roxas sighed and collapsed back onto the bed.

"I'm sorry Nami, but i don't think i can ever be the same again. I don't think any of us can. Look at Sora! For god's sake he doesn't even talk." Namine sighed and sat on the bed too.

"I just want you all back. You're like a brother to me Roxas, and i can't be near you when Zexion's like this. You know that." Roxas sighed.

"I'm sorry Nami, I'm trying you know."


	4. Chapter 3

Roxas sighed as he collapsed into his seat next to the redhead.

"You doing anything this weekend?" Roxas looked up in surprise when the red head spoke to him. He shook his head shrugging.

"I have no idea right now. It depends on... well it just depends." Roxas glanced at Sora and then at the lilac haired boy in front of him, sighing.

"You want to talk?" Roxas shook his head.

"Not really. It's things I need to work out with them." Roxas glanced up as the bell rang and stood walking over to Demyx.

"What do you call your hair style?" He asked with a small smile. Demyx looked up in surprise. He had only ever heard the shorter blonde talk to his friends and Axel.

"um a Mull-hawk... It's Axel's fault. He was messing with my hair gel and my hair and got it to go like this, and I like it." Roxas nodded.

"It's cool. You're Axel's friend." Demyx nodded.

"Yep, Demyx is the name. That's Riku. We've all been friends since 1st grade." Demyx pointed to the silverette that was leaned over talking to Sora, even though the brunette didn't talk back he seemed pretty interested in whatever the kid was saying. Roxas nodded.

"Cool. I'm Roxas, though you probably know that already." Demyx laughed quietly and nodded.

"So why is Zexy mad at you?" Roxas raised an eyebrow at the nick name he had used for Zexion when they were dating but shrugged.

"I was stupid, brought up sore memories. I probably deserve the anger." Demyx was about to ask another question when Axel came up.

"Hey Demy, Hey Roxas!" He said plopping himself down on the desk. Roxas hid a smirk, noticing the obvious signs of jealousy. He shook his head with a small smile and sighed.

"I'm going to go talk to Sora. See you two later." He walked over to Sora and touched his arm lightly.

"Hey, Sora..." He asked hopefully. Sora looked away. Roxas sighed and looked at Riku pleading silently for him to leave. Riku nodded just as silent and walked over to Demyx and Axel. "Come Sora, I need you. Please talk to me?" Sora looked back and sighed nodding quietly. Roxas smiled and hugged the brunette lightly.

"Thanks. Sora... How do I apologize to Zexion? I really am sorry for what I did, but i'm pretty sure he'll hate me for the rest of my life." Sora looked towards the lilac haired boy who was now sitting with Demyx, Axel, Riku, and Namine.

"What you did was horrible, but I know you were just angry because he found out and was asking questions. Can't you just explain to them? They're you're best friends. We've all been through so much together, they'll love you no matter what." Roxas sighed knowing Sora was right. "What else is bothering you Roxas?"

"I don't know right now. Can I get back to you on that Sora?" Sora nodded and pulled him over to the group of friends they had made in the past week at school. Roxas looked at Namine and pleaded with his eyes for her to come talk to him after lunch, which they were all supposed to be headed for right now. Namine nodded slightly, making Roxas smile in relief and join the group fully.

–

Roxas cornered Namine after lunch and she smiled at him lightly. Roxas sighed and looked away.

"Nami, I think you deserve to know why I did what I did to Zex..." Namine tilted her head and studied Roxas with her big blue eyes. Roxas looked away and sighed again.

"I was washing my face when Zexion found me in the bathroom. My sleeves had fallen down and he saw these." Roxas pulled up his sleeves and showed her the row of scars and cuts lining his wrists. She nodded slowly.

"I'm not really surprised Roxas, but I guessing he started asking you questions about it and you freaked out?" Roxas nodded sighing again and leaning against the hand that had been messing up his hair affectionately. "I'm not going to ask why Roxas, but if you were wondering Zex is in the bathroom down the hall." Roxas smiled and stood up straight again.

"Thanks Nami." He murmured before walking off towards the bathroom. He entered only to see Zexion vigorously scrubbing at his face like he wanted the skin to fall off. Roxas rushed forward and pulled the lilac haired boy's hands away from his face.

"Hey Zexion don't try to rub your face off." Zexion pulled away from the blonde in shock stumbling backwards. Roxas reached forward and grabbed the boy's arm before he fell over pulling him back to his feet. Roxas sighed and looked away.

"Look, Zexion.... I didn't mean what I said. I was angry and I didn't want you to ask about it. I didn't break up with you because you were nosy. You know why I did don't you? You're not nosy you know; you're just to caring sometimes. I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry." Zexion smiled gently and patted Roxas' arm.

"I know Rox. I hated what you said, and it hurt. I'm not gonna lie it hurt bad, but I have to thank you too. You made me realize that I don't love you anymore." Roxas bit his lip.

"I'm going to say that's a good thing, but if you don't love me then who do you love?" Roxas smirked when he saw a heavy blush spread across his friend's face. "Come on, tell me!" He whined playfully. Zexion laughed and shook his head

"I'm not telling. Last time I told you who I liked, you went and told that person." Roxas laughed and shook his head.

"Come on I promise I won't tell. Please! You know I hate it when I'm not in the loop. " Zexion laughed quietly.

"It's Demyx." Roxas thought about it for a second.

"That;s the mull-hawk kid right?" He watched the lilac haired boy nod the blush on his face deepening. Roxas smiled and pulled Zexion out of the bathroom. "Come on we better get to lunch before it's over, I actually want to eat you know." Zexion laughed and pulled his hand free from the other boy. Roxas glanced back at his friend and smiled. There was something about him that just made Roxas unable to hate him. Even before they broke up, or got together for that matter, Roxas could never be mad at him, but Roxas liked it that way. Zexion was a great friend and Roxas didn't want to loose him.


	5. Chapter 4

Roxas smirked lightly at Zexion who sat down next to Demyx when they reached the table. Roxas took the empty seat next to Axel and rested his head against hid arms.

"Don't you have a lunch?" Axel asked raising an eyebrow. Roxas glanced up at the red head, shaking his head. Suddenly a energy bar hit the blonde in the head. He looked over at Namine, who had thrown it at him, smiling slightly.

"Thanks Nami." He murmured, tearing open the wrapping and taking a bite from the bar.

"So what are you doing over the weekend?" Roxas smirked lightly, standing up right as the bell rang signaling the next class.

"That's a surprise." Roxas called as he strutted away with Sora at his side.

–

Roxas looked up from where he was leaning against his locker talking to Axel. He smiled lightly as Demyx creeped up behind Zexion and whispered in his ear, making the lilac haired boy blush profusely. He laughed quietly and returned his attention to the conversation he was having with Axel.

"Yea so you want to come?" Roxas blinked in confusion.

"Sorry Axel, what did you say?"

"I asked if you wanted to come to Demyx's band concert today." Roxas smiled and nodded. He glanced at Zexion and winked before heading to computers. He sat in the chair next to Axel, but immediately wanted to move. Ariel was leaning over him.

"I'm sorry for scaring you Roxypoo. I want to make it up to you! Will you go to the movies with me tonight?" Roxas slouched farther into his seat, trying to get away from the too close red head. Axel growled and flicked the girl in the head.

"Stay away from him Ariel!" Ariel glared at Axel.

"You don't have any right to tell me what do!"

"He doesn't want you around! Now get the fuck away!"

"How would you know? Your so oblivious to everything around you, how the hell would you know what Roxas wants and doesn't want." Axel was taken aback by what she had said, but only for a second.

"Whatever Ariel. If you don't leave now, I will make you leave. Do you understand." Ariel glared and stomped across the room to sit with her friends. Roxas looked away from the red head boy and leaned his head on his hand.

At the end of the class Roxas stood, whispering,

"Thank you Axel." He turned and left the class room leaving a confused red-head in his wake.

–

Roxas sighed as he collapsed onto his bed. He glanced at his phone, knowing it was going to ring. In a few seconds in did, but it wasn't who he thought it would be on the other side of the line.

"Roxas!"

"Hey Zexion."

"Guess what!"

"What?"

"Demyx asked me to go to his concert!" Roxas smiled. "Does that count as asking me on a date?"

"Depends on how he asked you."

"Well he said.... Zexy, do you want to come to my band concert with me?" Roxas laughed lightly.

"Yes Zexion, that is definitely a date."

"YES!!!" Roxas fell on his bed in fits of laughter. His phone beeped at him and he growled in annoyance.

"One sec Zex, soemone else is calling in." Roxas pressed the on button, switching to the other line. "Hello?"

"Hey Roxas."

"How did you even get my number Axel?"

"Namine gave it to me."

"Ok then.... Remind me to tell her not to give my number out to people."

"You don't like me having you number?" Roxas winced, the red head on the other side sounded hurt.

"No... It's not that. I just don't want her giving it to anyone else!" Roxas hastily replied "So why are you calling?"

"What's up with Sora refusing to go to Demy's concert?" Roxas sighed and glanced at his door. He slipped over and closed it.

"Sora doesn't do well in crowds. He barely stands going to school, a concert is just a bad idea for him." Roxas closed his eyes, praying that Axel wouldn't ask why.

"Well... if he's not going who else isn't going?" Roxas blinked.

"Huh?"

"I noticed that Sora is always with one of you guys. So who's staying with him." Roxas smiled quietly. He wondered what Ariel had meant by being oblivious.

"Namine's not going."

"Oh..." Roxas smiled

"Yeah, um Zex is on the other line, so I got to go."

"Ok... Bye." Roxas flipped to the other line.

"Sorry Zex, it was Axel." Roxas opened his door again and glanced down the hall to see Sora staring into the mirror on the wall. He sighed quietly.

"Hey Rox..."

"Hmm..?"

"You don't mind that Demyx uses the same nickname you used to use.... Do you?" Roxas glanced at his ceiling as he collapsed on his bed again.

"I don't know Zex... " Roxas paused sighing. "You meant a lot to me Zex... and I sometimes I wish we had worked out..."

"But we didn't" Zexion interupted. Roxas growled in annoyance.

"I know Zex, and I know Demyx makes you happy." Roxas sighed uselessly. "Yeah, I guess that's ok with me... "

"You sure Roxas?"

"Yeah." Roxas said suddenly certain. "I think I like someone else."


	6. Chapter 5

Roxas looked up, as he heard someone say his name. He came to face to face with 2 bright green eyes and a smirk. He rolled his eyes at the red head and slipped away from him.

"You're an idiot." He murmured as he wandered over to where Sora was talking to Zexion. He quietly snuck up behind the lilac haired boy and poked him in the side making his squeak. Zexion spun around hitting Roxas lightly.

"You're a jerk." He growled halfheartedly. Roxas just smirked and hugged Namine as she wandered over with Axel, Demyx, and Riku. Roxas glanced around the gym, where the band concert was being held. He had never been in it before and was surprised at how big it was.

"Oooh! Look Belle, Roxipoo is here!" Roxas cringed as he heard the annoying red-headed girl's voice. Zexion sighed audibly as the girl ran over.

"I knew you'd change your mind and come with me to this." She trilled. Roxas slipped aside right as the girl tried to hug him. He wrapped an arm around Sora's shoulder's comfortingly and glared at the girl. He looked like he was looking straight through her at something else. Zexion pushed the girl away while Namine walked off with Roxas and Sora in tow. She picked a row of seats that only had 6 seats left and no seats around it so Ariel had no chance of sitting near them. Roxas sat down next to Sora and Axel took the spot next to him. He smirked at Ariel as she glared vehemently at him for taking the seat next to 'her' Roxipoo. Roxas leaned back in his seat and trained his eyes on the stage where the first part of the band was starting to play.

Roxas smirked lightly as he watched Axel stare at him through the corner of his eye. He also knew that the red head was a closet case and so therefore would probably try to prove to himself that he was not gay by going out with a girl. The only girl that he seemed to be able to talk to without hitting her was Namine, and Roxas didn't want them to date.

–

Roxas growled in annoyance, flinging his bag onto his desk when he got home.. Axel had asked Namine out the night before after the concert was over, and Roxas had no idea what his friend had said. He immediately called Namine, but no one answered the phone and it went to voice mail. He growled in frustration throwing the receiver across the room. If Namine had said yes, he was going to be more pissed off than he was right now.


	7. Chapter 6

_Roxas looked up at his mother as she looked down at the small brown haired boy about the same age as him._

"_Mommy he doesn't have any home. We have to take him home with us." Roxas said sadly. His mother nodded._

"_You're right Roxas, You're father will understand." Roxas nodded and helped up the smaller boy. _

"_Come on. You're gonna come home with us." The brunette smiled._

"_Is you're daddy nice? Mine wasn't." Roxas nodded._

"_Uh-huh, he plays with Saxor all the time. What's your name? I'm Roxas." The brunette smiled shyly._

"_I'm Sora." Roxas took Sora's hand and walked with him the rest of the way home. When they entered the house, everything errupted into screaming._

"_Who the hell is he?" his father screamed. _

"_This is Sora. I couldn't just leave him..." _

"_YES! YOU! COULD! HAVE!" his father yelled with a death glare. "I will not take on another of these dirty street rats." Roxas looked up tilting his heads_

"_What do you mean another?" His father glared at the blond._

_  
"I'm talking about YOU! You're not my son, and you never will be. That woman you call mommy found you on the street just like Sora! Abandoned by you're daddy." Saxor looked up form the commotion, his blue hair swaying around his head as it fell from the pony tail that he had been trying to put it in._

"_DAD! You promised not to tell!"_

"_SHUT UP SAXOR!" Roxas glared at the man he thought was his father. _

"_Don't yell at Saxor!" The man pulled a gun out and pointed it at the little blond, who coudln't be older than 5. Saxor glared and screamed_

"_No! Don't shoot him!" the armed man turned and shot the blue haired eight year old. _

"_I told you to shut up." he hissed. Roxas dove_

"_Saxor! Saxor!" he shook the cooling body. He could feel his 'fathers' glare on his back. He turned around slowly and faced the gun that was pointed at him. He gulped and heard the gun go off, but it never hit him. Instead his mother's body fell across the floor blood pooling out. The man dropped the gun. _

"_no. No. NO!" He turned to look at the blond. "You! YOU KILLED HER!" Roxas leapt and grabbed the gun and shot him in the leg. . He heard his mothers last breath and with it she whispered_

"_Roxas, you and Sora have to hide, if you don't the police will split you up." Roxas nodded and grabbed Sora's hand pulling him up the stairs. He pulled down a ladder from a secret hiding place and they both climbed up before pulling the ladder up and staying in the hidden palce no one else knew about._

"_Roxas.... Do all daddies hate their sons?" Roxas shook his head_

"_I hope not."_

Roxas woke up and held back a scream, tears streaming down his face. He curled himself into a ball and waited for the tears to stop. When they did, he raised his head to look at the clock. It read 2:00 A.M. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, reaching blurily up for the razor blade he kept near his bed. He found it cutting his fingers slightly as he grasped it. Rolling up his sleeves he looked at his scarred wrists and remembered each every time he had cut and every time the reason had been that dream or a form of it. He brought the razor blade down to his wrist and dragged it slowly across it watching the blood bubble out. It created tiny pools on his wrist that reminded him of the pool of blood that had bled out and surrounded Saxor and his adopted mothers bodies. He shuddered and put the razor blade down, collapsing on his bed, knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep. He stared at the blood that was slowly stopping from flowing. He glared at his arm willing it to start bleeding from every cut. Hoping it would put him out of his fucking misery. He smiled as he picked up the razor blade again. He placed it litley against his throat imagining the blood pooling out and creating a lake around him covering him up and drowning him in it. The blood would block out everything except the pain. He would feel that pain until the end, and then he would see his beloved adopted brother again and he wouldn't feel guilty anymore, and he wouldn't have to cut anymore. He sighed there was definitely something wrong with him. He pulled the razor blade away from his neck breaking his fantasy. He slit it down his wrist again this time digging it slightly deeper. He rested his head against his pillow savoring the pain and smothering the guilt if not just for a little bit. When the blood stopped he stood up and looked at his sheets, no blood had made it onto them. His pants on the other hand had been ruined. He sighed and pulled them off flinging them into the laundry basket. He wrapped some gauze around his wrist and fell onto the bed falling asleep once again. It wasn't like Roxas wanted to die, no it was far from that. Roxas loved life, even after all he and his friends had been through, but the physical pain blocked out all the emotional pain from the memories that racked through his body every night. He felt guilty for what had happened to his beloved brother and he sometimes he wished it had been him. Maybe one day he would kill himself just to set his mind free, just to finally be rid of the nagging guilt, just to stop himself from ever hurting his friends again.


	8. Chapter 7

**So here is Chapter 8 of the story. um yea it's got seiner in it because City-Girl-Dreamer has gotten me obsessed with the pairing. **

* * *

Roxas growled and threw the crumpled up note at the trash bin.

"Roxas I must ask you to not being throwing things in my class!" called. Roxas sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Sorry." he muttered quietly. Axel turned around in his seat and smirked.

"You angry about something Roxy?" Axel asked.

"Don't call me that!" He hissed banging his fist against his desk and wincing at the pain that shot through his wrist when he hit the large gash on it. "Do I look angry?" he asked narrowing his eyes in a deadly fashion. Axel just smirked and turned around.

"You'll just have to get used to me and Namine being together." He whispered as he returned his attention to the teacher. The blond rolled his eyes and kicked the side of Axel's chair making it tip over. Axel glared up at Roxas from the floor.

"Axel this is what you get for leaning in your chair!" The teacher said. Axel rolled his eyes at the smirk dancing on Roxas' lips and righted his chair before sitting back down. He turned around to talk to Roxas again but the blond turned away and whispered something to Sora. Sora rolled his eyes but nodded anyways.

"Hey Roxas." Axel whispered to his kind of friend. Roxas just closed his eyes and listened to the teacher talk ignoring the red head completely. Axel rolled his eyes. "2 can play at that game Roxy." he murmured right as the bell rang. Roxas picked up his bag and Sora and him walked out of the class.

"You're acting like a child Roxas." Namine murmured as she walked with the 2 boys. Roxas shrugged.

"I don't care. I don't see how you of all people could go out with Axel. You're so nice and innocent. And he's...."

"See Roxas! You don't even know him so why do you care." Roxas rolled his eyes

"You don't know him either. We just met like a month ago and you're already going out with him." Namine sighed and looked at Roxas.

"You know me Rox! Don't you understand what I'm doing?" Roxas looked into her blue eyes his own narrowing.

"I know what you're doing, but i still think it's wrong!"

"You didn't care back at out old school! Why do you care now!?" Roxas looked at her.

"Because Axel's our friend! You don't do that to friends!" Namine gazed at the floor biting her lip.

"I don't have the same reason as i did back then. I've got a different reason. This is the last time i do this i swear Roxas. Please just don't hate me for this." Roxas sighed and gently touched her shoulder.

"Nami.... I'd never hate you. If it's not the same reason then I'll not try and stop you, I just really hope that you have a good reason for this." She looked up at him a smile gracing her features.

"Of course i do Rox!" She hugged him lightly before starting walking to their next class again. "So are you still throwing your annual Anti-Valentines Day Party?" Roxas chuckled quietly. He hadn't been the one to come up with the name but it fit well.

"Of course Nami. It's annual after all. It'll be at mine and Sora's house." He tried to smile but failed. "It's in a week so you better invite everyone you want to come. Sora's already asked Zexion, Axel, Riku, and Demyx. I asked Hayner, Pence, and Olette, they're some kids i met recently. So if there is anyone else you want you'll have to ask them yourselves." Namine nodded and sighed.

"Roxas.... Will you ever be normal again?" Roxas looked at her in surprise and sighed.

"Who knows. I don't think any of us can be _normal_ again." Namine nodded.

"But it's worse for you isn't it?" Roxas nodded silently. He tugged at his jacket sleeve lightly.

"Tomorrow Saxor would've turned 17... I...I won't be here so can y-you get the homework and notes i'll miss." Roxas cursed himself silently for stuttering. He hated looking weak in front of Namine and Sora. Namine patted his arm lightly.

"Of course." She murmured not able to smile either. She hadn't known Roxas at the time that his beloved brother had been killed but she knew the story all to well. Roxas sat down in his seat in History and watched as Mr. Valentine entered the room. Namine was turned around in her chair inviting a few of her friends to come to the party.

"Kairi, Tidus, Selphie? You guys want to come to Sora and Roxas' Annual Anti-Valentines Day Party?" They nodded. She smiled. "Great. Can you ask Xion, Seifer for me." Kairi raised an eyebrow.

"How are we going to convince Seifer to come?" Namine smirked.

"Just tell him that Hayner is coming." Selphie giggled quietly. Namine opened her history book and listened to the boring lecture on the Oblivion Fight. Roxas looked at Namine and poked a not into her hand. She opened it and read through it trying hard not to laugh. Scrawled in a messy but elegant handwriting the paper read:

_So Seifer likes Hayner? Eh?_

She quickly scribbled out

_Yea but you can't tell anyone. He'll kill me just for telling you._

She slipped the note back to him. He read it then answered back.

_It's ok. I won't tell anyone but you have to promise not to tell anyone that Hayner likes him back._

Namine smiled lightly.

_The-_

Mr. Valentine grabbed the note from her hand.

"It seems some people find my lesson boring and want to talk about other people instead." Roxas bit his lip thinking over an over in his head 'please don't read it aloud please don't read it aloud.' "I guess i will just have to read this note to the whole class since you two wanted to talk about it in my class." Roxas cursed himself quietly while Namine covered her mouth to stop herself from gasping out an angry 'NO!'

Mr. Valentine went on to read the note allowed and by the time he was finished everyone was looking at Hayner who was blushing fiercely and glaring at Roxas. As soon as the bell rang Roxas and Namine tried to dart to the door but found themselves caught between Seifer, who had somehow found out about the note and was standing in the doorway, and Hayner who had chased after them as soon as he saw them bolt. Namine and Roxas looked for a way out, Namine tugging on her blond hair lightly. Seifer glared at the blonde girl.

"So i hear you like to tell my secrets to everyone in class." Namine shook her head quickly.

"No I was talking to Kairi and Roxas overheard so he asked about it and then Mr. Valentine took the note and....." Seifer cut off the girls babbling with his hand smirking with amusement.

"I'm not mad Namine." Namine looked up in surprise.

"Your not?" She mumbled. He shook his head. Roxas glanced away from the fuming Hayner to look at Seifer.

"If your not angry would you care to move out of the way?" Namine glanced at Hayner who was obviously mad at both the blondes.

"Yea living would be preferable Seif. Oh and by the way your invited to Roxas and Sora's Annual Anti-Valentines Day Party." Seifer continued to smirk and moved out of the way, watching as the 2 blondes darted out of the class room.

"I'll be there!" he called after the shrinking forms. He quickly snaked an arm around Hayner's waste before the fuming kid could get away. "Oh no you don't." he growled. Hayner's head shot around to look at Seifer eyes widening and face reddening. "You're all mine." Hayner gulped loudly.

* * *

**Oh my god so i was rereading my older chapters of this and holy crap those things are peices of crap. All i ever use is he said she said they said they walked they.....**

**ugh they are just ew. So i'm going to be rewriting them and putting them up again.  
**


	9. Chapter 8

**I finished rewriting the beginning chapters, so here is the next one. You should probably go re-read the other chapters, because a lots changed. Just go read them ok. **

**

* * *

**

Roxas yawned quietly as he made his way through the dark streets. It was like this every year. He would get up on February 10th at 4:30, walk the short distance to the grave yard and sit under the tree the in front of Saxor's grave and watch the sun rise. Then he would spend the rest of the day looking at the grave and remembering different parts of his past. This year was going to be different though, only slightly, but still different. The blonde yawned again, before sliding down the side of the tree. The grave stone in front of him was dark gray. Cracks ran through it all over the place and scrawled in messy handwriting were the words _Saxor Viggen, born February 10__th__ 1996. Died June 21__st__ 2001._ Slowly the sky lit up with light and the stars faded into the distance. It was beautiful, how the sun turned to clouds pink and sky orange, but not even that could cheer Roxas up.

He sat there for what seemed like forever, listening to the soft crying of someone near by. His mind drifting from one memory to the next, but always coming back to one day. One dreadful day from when he was 14. When Roxas finally awoke from his thoughts the sun was in the middle of the sky. It was noon. Roxas smiled a pained smile and pulled a folded paper from his pocket. He unfolded it and read the words in his mind.

_Sora, Namine, Zexion. Don't be afraid or sad. I don't really know how to say good-bye to you. You guys are the most important people in my life, but I can't live with this pain anymore. My memories haunt me when I'm awake and fill my dreams when I'm asleep. It's worse for me than for you. You guys know that already though don't you? Where ever I'm going, I'll remember you from there. I love you guys. AS my last wish, I want you to tell Axel something for me. When I first saw him I was so fucking scared of him, but I think I've fallen for him. He'll never love me though. He's to afraid of being gay to fall for me. Tell him I love him. Okay? Love you guys. Good-bye._

Roxas laughed depressingly as he read the words over again. He hoped they would understand why he was doing this. Roxas glance at the sky and saw the clouds darkening overhead.

"Perfect day for a storm." He muttered as he pulled a knife from his pocket, and pulled off his shirt. Across his chest hundreds of scars crisscrossed in an intricate design. He could remember every second of the agonizing pain that man had caused him. He remembered the day in fine detail. The shiny knife dragging across his skin, at first feather light and then painfully hard. Creating deep cuts in his skin. He traced a scar the ran across his stomach with the knife. He knew the scars covered his back and every other part of his skin as well, except his arms and his face. His neck was bare of any scars as well. He brought the blade up to his neck and thought of the blood swirling out of his neck and finally ending his pain. Roxas shook his head and trail the shiny metal across a scar that wound across his chest and onto his back.

Suddenly long arms were around him and a pleading voice whispered in his ear.

"Don't kill yourself Roxas. Please don't." The voice whispered over and over. Roxas blinked in surprise and surprise turned to confusion and then finally he decided he had gone insane. The red-head hugging him now was just a vision created by his imagination. He shook his head over and over trying to rid himself of the sight of the gorgeous red-head. Suddenly he felt the silver bladed knife the was still pressed against his stomach, between him and Axel. He looked so much like 'him' and Roxas wasn't seeing Axel anymore. Instead he saw a smirking red-head with a bloody knife and bright blue eyes that bore into his soul and ripped him apart.

"Roxas? Hey Roxas." Roxas squeezed his eyes shut concentrating on that confused voice. So alike, and yet so different from the other evil voice. He opened his eyes and stared into the almond shaped green eyes, so alike the others in shape, but not in color. Roxas dropped the knife still clutched in his hand and calmed himself, blocking the memories out.

"Axel... How...?" The red-head sighed in relief and Roxas felt those warm arms wrap around his body and pull him close again.

"I saw you writing that letter during English, and when you didn't show up to school I knew...." Roxas breathed in the sweet smell of the red-head. A mix between cigarette smoke and sugar.

"Why..."

"Why what Roxas? Why did I stop you from killing yourself. Isn't that obvious." Roxas shook his head numbly as thunder crashed and rain poured from the skies, almost like sky was crying because they didn't get to have Roxas yet. He didn't understand. What was so obvious? Roxas couldn't see why the beautiful red-head would try and stop him from doing this. Sure _Naminé_ , Zexion, or Sora stopping him would be obvious, but Axel? Roxas became aware that he was shivering uncontrollably right as Axel murmured quietly into his ear.

"Roxas, you're freezing. Come with me to my house? " Roxas nodded stumbling slowly to his feet, the letter and knife forgotten completely. He followed Axel slowly, clinging to the red-head like he was a life line. Roxas looked at the small house that Axel led him into. To his surprise the house was actually very clean. Roxas' attention was drawn from the house when he noticed the red head pulling his soaking black t-shirt off. Roxas was still shivering and he now noticed that the rest of his clothes were soaking wet, and he was still half naked. Suddenly his shaking legs gave underneath him and he collapsed onto the ground. Axel was at his side immediately, holding him. Roxas relished in the warm body heat as Axel lifted him up bridal style and carried him into a messy room. Axel carefully sat down with Roxas still cradled in his arms. Roxas immediately snuggled closer to the warm chest.

"Roxas why are you so cold? How long did you spend out there without a shirt." Roxas shrugged and and locked his eyes with Axel's. He didn't know why he did it, but he leaned up and pressed his lips gently against Axel's. He was right, Axel tasted like cigarettes and sugar. He didn't want to stop, but he knew that Axel wouldn't want to kiss him.

"Sorry..." He mumbled, when he broke away from Axel's delicious mouth.

"Don't be." Roxas felt lips against his again and stared into brilliant green eyes in shock. He pressed into the kiss as soon as he got over his shock and let his eye lids slip closed. He shifted his body, so that he was straddling Axel's lap and ran his fingers through the silky red spikes. He felt Axel's tongue run along his lips and opened his mouth wantonly allowing the red-head entrance.

As they broke away for air Roxas' phone vibrated in his pocket. The blonde quickly pulled out his phone and flipped it open. He leaned gently against Axel's chest as he mumbled

"Hello?"

"Roxas! Oh thank god. We thought... well... we didn't know what to think. We found that letter under the tree and the knife.... Oh god." Roxas' smile faded as he listened to Naminé rant.

"I'm sorry.... "

"What stopped you Rox?"

"Axel did." Roxas muttered into the phone his bare chest suddenly cold again. He glanced up at Axel who was gently playing with a golden of lock of hair.

"Where are you now? Are you at his place?"

"Yeah..."

"I was right. Hey will you tell him I'm breaking up with him?"

"Nami!" He said shocked.

"Oh come on Rox, I know you were totally making out with him before I called." Roxas rolled his eyes and kissed Axel's shoulder.

"Mmm and if I was? What were you right about anyways?"

"I knew it! I was only dating him because I wanted to find out if he liked you, because I had a hunch he did."

"Whatever Naminé I'd like to go now if you will." Roxas could practically hear the smirk in her voice as she said good-bye and hung up. Roxas dropped the phone onto the floor and looked into Axel's eyes again, which suddenly looked very predator like.

"Now where were we?" The red-head asked right before he connect his lips with Roxas' once again. The blonde smiled into the kiss blissfully and pressed Axel onto his back before once again attacking the red-head's lips.

Axel's phone buzzed annoyingly before it was thrown across the room. Roxas stifled a laugh and kissed along Axel's jawline, before finally making it back to those amazing lips of his.

"Axel? You ok, Why didn't you answer your phone." The red-head below Roxas growled in frustration at the sound of Demyx's voice. Roxas smiled and panted for air quietly.

"I'm fine Dem, Go away!" Axel called trying to ignore the pale fingers darting across his bare chest playfully, making his voice sound strained.

"You don't sound fine." The dirty blonde called skeptically. Roxas smirked quietly and cut off Axel's means of replying as he kissed him gently. Roxas could see Axel was torn between replying to Demyx and kissing Roxas' life away. Roxas' lips were just a breath away from Axel's and his quiet panting fell onto the red-heads lips teasingly. Axel seemingly having made up his mind closed the distance between their lips and slipped his tongue into Roxas' mouth once again. Roxas kissed the red-head back with a fiery passion and explored the others mouth with his own tongue. Roxas watched with half lidded eyes as Axel glared at the dirty blonde who had just entered the room.

"Oh. My. God!" Roxas heard the blonde squeal, almost hearing the gleeful smile on the boys face. Axel flipped the kid off and broke the kiss to growl.

"Fuck off Dem." Demyx ignored the threat hidden behind Axel's words and danced closer to the pair.

"I knew you two liked each other! I could tell right from the beginning. " Axel glared hard at the boy who was extremely getting on his nerves. "Naminé won't be happy though." Roxas smirked and turned to face the blonde.

"I'm pretty sure from her reaction on the phone that she was plenty thrilled." Axel smirked at Demyx sat up, pulling Roxas up and onto his lap once again.

"Now Demyx get out now, before I throw your ass in front of a moving truck." Axel growled as his hands traced patterns into Roxas' sides, tickling him. Roxas watched as the dirty blonde backed out of the room and smiled, leaning against Axel's chest. He felt long arms snake around his waist and pull him into a hug and wished the moment could last forever.

They sat there for a long time. Roxas curled against Axel's chest and Axel's arm wrapped around the skinny blonde. They just sat and talked. Roxas avoided the topic for as long as possible, but he knew sooner or later Axel would ask about the scars running across his chest and back. He felt a finger trace a zigzagging scar that ran down his back and sighed quietly, almost inaudibly.

"What happened?" The silky voice reached his ear just as Roxas expected He locked his blue eyes with the wall and leaned against the red-head's lean chest.

"It's was a long time ago, and it's a long story...." Roxas paused thinking about his three best friends. "A-and it's not only my secret to share." He felt the red-head nuzzle into his hair.

"Then, who's grave was it?" Roxas turned his head to stare at the red-head.

"My brother's." He murmured, smiling weakly. "He was murdered along with my mother, when I was five. It was the day me and my mom found Sora out on the streets. We came home, and my dad went crazy. He shot and killed my mother and my brother. Both times he was trying to shoot me and Sora, but my mom and Saxor, that's my brother, jumped in the way both times. My father... he dropped the gun then, and I picked it up and shot him. I only hit him in the leg, but it was enough for me and Sora to escape. My brother was buried here, while my mother was buried next to my father, who died from blood loss. He lied to the cops who came, saying I took the gun and shot them all."

* * *

**There you go. What do you think? Do you like Do you hate? Tell me. Review. **


	10. Chapter 9

**I'm back. I know i really need to write the next chapter of Love is Love but i have no inspiration so have this instead. **

Roxas yawned quietly as he slunk through his house door. He was met with a shivering, sobbing wreck of a boy. The blonde immediately fell to his knees next to the spiky haired brunette he called his brother.

"Sora?" Roxas wrapped a arm around the cold boy and pulled him closer to his chest. "Sora... it's all right. I'm here. I'm here. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you here all alone. I should have come and picked you up as soon as school let out. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." The brunette clung to Roxas' small frame as soon as he felt his arm around his body. Roxas cradled the small boy against his chest and picked him up and carried him to his room. The room was bright sunny yellow. In the center of the room was a bright blue bed with yellow pillows. Roxas carried Sora across the room and laid him in the center of the bed. He looked so small compared the the blue sheets surrounding him. Roxas sighed and rested his forehead against the others. Sora still clung to his body and Roxas let him, clinging to him slightly as well. Quietly he whispered "I'm sorry" over and over. He lay there with Sora for hours, until the small brunette finally drifted into a fitful sleep and Roxas drifted in and out of a dream like state, thinking about the day he had spent with Axel.  


* * *

Roxas growled quietly, blindly hitting at the bedside table, trying to find the off button for the incessant buzzing he thought was his alarm clock. It then dawned on him that he was sleeping in Sora's room and blinked his eyes open slowly. He immediately closed them against the bright sun reflecting off the golden walls around him. He groaned quietly and flailed around for his phone, which was still vibrating loudly. As soon as he found it he flipped it open and rolled off the bed.

"Hello?" He slurred quietly, as he slipped out onto the balcony connected to Sora's room. He closed the door behind him and jumped onto the railing to sit.

"Hey Roxy." Roxas rolled his eyes at the pet name but smiled at the familiar voice. "Did I wake you?"

"No. Well yes you did, but I'm fine. I needed to get up anyways." He murmured.

"I'm sorry Rox."

"It's really fine Axel. So what's up? Why did you call?" The blonde questioned as he swung his legs back and forth off the balcony railing.

"Nothing really. Just wanted to hear your voice. Can I come over to your house today?" The delicate voice was music to Roxas' ears. Who ever knew a voice could make him so happy.

"Yeah sure... well actually Sora is kind of... well I don't know if he'd do well with visitors right now."

"What happened?" Axel asked quietly. Roxas shrugged before remembering that he was on the phone and Axel couldn't see him shrug.

"It's... hard to explain. You'd have to know.... ehhh... umm.." Roxas let his sentence fall silent. Axel was important to him, but no one knew their secret, and it wasn't on his secret to share. He couldn't just go around telling every guy he fell for, not that he fell for many guys, but still.

"You know you can tell me anything right Roxy." Roxas sighed in frustration.

"I know Axel, I really do, but I don't know if I... if I can talk about it, and it's not just my story to tell. I... I just can't." Roxas hung the phone up without saying good-bye and wandered inside, and into his room, which was all black and white checkers. He collapsed onto his bed and wiped the tears, that had sprung from his eyes, off his face. He wasn't really sure when he had started crying, but no matter how hard he tried the tears wouldn't stop. He lay on his bed for hours ignoring the phone in his hand that kept vibrating. At one time a soft knock came to his door, but he ignored that as well and just lay there, letting the silent tears flow over his face. He must have fallen asleep at some point because suddenly he was dreaming.

* * *

_He was walking along a dirt path. He could see the small silver grave stones all around him, and in front of him he could see the familiar tree that he sat under every year. There was something off though. Something wasn't right. There was someone already sitting under his tree. From the distance all he could see was bright red, and all he could think was Axel. He started running and as he neared he saw more red. Soon enough he was standing under the tree, screaming his head off. In front of him was the gorgeous skinny red-head. His pale skin was whiter than usual and his green almond shaped eyes looked glossy. His chest was covered in red. Walking away from the tragic scene was another red-head, a silver blade hung from his hand, glinting in the sun.

* * *

_

"Hey! Roxas! Roxas! Roxy wake up!" Roxas blinked open his eyes and screamed. He immediately jumped away , staring at the boy in front of him in pure terror. The boy stood up and Roxas backed against a wall. He reached out a hand and the blonde shrunk back, trying to appear invisible. He stepped a inch forward and Roxas whimpered shutting his eyes. When he opened them again the other boy was all the way across the room looking hurt and confused. The blonde slid to the floor and buried his head in his knees still whimpering and now sobbing uncontrollably. He didn't hear the footsteps over his sobs, so when a long fingers ran through his hair he screamed again. The hand left his hair and found his chin lifting the blonde's face to look at him. "Roxas? Roxas it's me. Axel..." Roxas' eyes clouded with confusion. He blinked.

"Axel...?" The red-head kneeled in front of him and nodded.

"Yeah Axel... your.... boyfriend." Roxas blinked again as realization dawned on him. He looked away, tears falling down his face once again.

"I'm sorry." He muttered quietly. Axel shook his head and sat down next to the blonde.

"No." Was all he could think of. He pulled the boy over onto his lap with a long arm and nuzzled his face into the blonde locks.

"W-where's Sora?" Roxas felt the red head beneath him shrug and his eyes shot open. "Wasn't he here when you... How the fuck did you get into my house exactly?

"The front door was unlocked, and no Sora wasn't here when I came in." Roxas shot to his feet and flipped open his phone. "Whats wrong Rox?" The blonde looked at the beautiful red-head sitting on the floor and frowned, thinking of his dream. What if something happened to Axel because of his past. He would never be able to forgive himself if that happened. He sighed and sat back on the ground, allowing the red-head to pull him back onto his lap.

"Sora can't be alone."

**So what do you think? You like? Be good readers and review.**


	11. Chapter 10

Roxas flipped open his phone and dialed the well known number of his adopted brother. He sighed quietly as it rung in his ear. He felt horrible leaving Sora all alone while he was moping about in his room. How could he do this to him. Sora was the most important person in his life. He was the closest thing he had to family anymore. He groaned quietly as the phone continued ringing.

"Pick up Sora. Pick up." He whispered into the phone.

"Hmmm?" Axel murmured rubbing light circles into Roxas' back. The blonde shook his head lightly and stood quietly as the phone stopped ringing and a quiet voice picked up. He left the room murmuring a quiet hi.

"Why did you leave Sora alone Rox? You of all people should know you can't do that." Roxas nodded before realizing he was on the phone and Naminé couldn't see him.

"Yeah Nam I know. A lots been going on and I really haven't been thinking."

"It's Axel right?" Roxas sighed.

"Yeah... I really like him Nami. It's not like me to get like this over people. You know that."

"Yeah I do. What are you getting at Rox?"

"He's asking questions... questions I can't answer unless... you know."

"Do you want to tell him though?"

"I don't... I don't know. I like him a lot but he is so much like _him_ and... I just don't know." Another soft voice joined Naminé on the phone.

"You're afraid he'll leave if he knows the truth aren't you Roxy." Roxas looked towards the cealing. It was true but he didn't want to admit it. What if Axel couldn't handle his past. What if Axel didn't want a broken Roxas. The thoughts ran through his mind as tears slowly fell down his face.

"Roxas?" Roxas jumped slightly when he felt a long fingers wrap around his shoulder. "Roxas are you all right? What's wrong? Is Sora all right?" Roxas looked over at the red-head he hadn't known was listening. Roxas sighed.

"I'm f-fine Axel. H-he... Sora's fine too." Roxas gulped a breath as Axel gently pulled him into a hug. "Yeah Sora I am..."

"Come on Rox... He saw your scars and didn't run." The brunette's voice rang through the phone gently. "I like Axel. Nam and Zex like him too. W-we can tell him if you th-think it's a good idea. You're like our leader Roxy. We trust your thoughts." Roxas nodded quietly.

"Yeah... tomorrow? No... today." A quiet yes rang through the phone and then the line went dead. Roxas slipped away from Axel's arm and turned to him.

"Come on Axel." He murmured quietly leading the other boy out of the house and down the street. Naminé and Zexion didn't live very far away from Roxas and Sora so they walked to each other's houses all the time.

"Where we going Rox?" The blonde glanced back at the gorgeous red-head and smiled ever so slightly.

"Nami and Zex's house." Roxas replied. "You'll find out why when we get there." He continued before Axel could ask another question. Roxas opened the twin's front door without knocking and walked through a narrow hall way leading to a bright white room with white soft couches and a silver TV. Roxas immediately walked to Sora's side gathering the slightly smaller boy in a hug. Roxas smiled lightly as the brunette in his arms whispered _Roxy _over and over again happily. He lightly kissed the others forehead and sat next to him on the ground. He looked up at Naminé and Zexion who were sitting on one of the white sofas. Zexion was quietly talking on his phone. The only word Roxas could make out was Demyx. Naminé was sitting as still as a statue with her chin resting in her palm. Her pale blonde hair and white dress blended perfectly with the white room. On the other hand Axel's bright red hair and hypnotic green eyes stuck out like a sore thumb. Roxas waited quietly for Zexion to finish his conversation ignoring Axel's confused look. He was most likely wondering why the blonde had brought him here.

"What Roxas?" Roxas snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the bluenett that had spoken to him. He was covering the speaker on his phone. The blonde scratched his head lightly he hadn't known he was staring at Zexion. He shrugged lightly.

"Nothing Zexy...on" Roxas smiled. "Just waiting for you to finish." The other boy flinched lightly at the nickname but nodded and was about to go back to his conversation with the musician when Roxas went on. "You know... if you want..." Zexion smiled lightly and glanced at his sister who had broken from her statue like trance to nod in agreement.

"Dem can you come over to my house I... we've got something to tell you." After a sot reply from the phone the bluenett hung up the phone. "You sure about this Rox?" The blonde sighed quietly glancing at the confused red-head still standing in the entry way. He looked back at Zexion and nodded.

"Yeah Zex... I'm ?" The bluenette nodded and smiled lightly. "Axel... you probably should sit..." The red-head raised an eyebrow but obeyed sitting next to Roxas gently. The blonde glanced at Sora when the brunette tugged on his sleeve lightly. The smaller boy leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"It's gonna be okay Roxy. Axel likes you a lot and he will no matter what happened in our pasts."


End file.
